


Dear Manager (DRABBLE)

by mynameiskohaku



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: Something short because I was feeling like writing something but not wanting to commit to a long thing.





	

“...you're not done yet?” You whispered feeling Mark slip into bed next to you.

“I'm just in that kind of mood.” He deftly pulled his sweatpants down. “It's your job to help me out isn't it manager?” 

He positioned himself at your entrance gently rubbing his hard member against you. You sighed despite yourself, the arrangement you had was not for your benefit but for his pleasure and to keep your job. He pushed in slowly, half an inch a minute it seemed, was this a punishment? No, it didn't seem so the second he was in he was pounding into you. His rhythm was offbeat and unexpected and his thrusts were ferocious as if he meant to force the pleasure out of you.

“Mm… good girl. You take me so well… but you're always so quiet.” He mused.

It was true, your fists were balled up and your mouth clamped shut. You wouldn't let him know you were enjoying this. That wasn't what you were. You were manager and client and you were relieving his stress. 

“No response? Don't you want to let a little out? I know I want to hear it.” His smirk was obvious even from behind you. You weren't going to play along with his game.

“Of course you would. Only you would fuck your help and expect response you fucking pervert.” You spat.

“Oh?” He slowed down significantly. Slowly pulling himself out and slamming back in. He wanted to punish you for talking back but not fully so that you'd have to reason to try and resist. 

You wouldn't admit to being close, but Mark knew better by now.

“How about this? If you want to come you better beg for it. If you beg I win and I get to punish you later. And you know damn well I can keep this up for hours you'll break before I do.” His breath was heavy on your neck - teeth catching your earlobe. 

You knew you were in too deep then.


End file.
